


Three princesses and Three rulers

by RikuTheSeekerOfDarkness



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Author Commentary, Boys Kissing, Double personality Kurosaki Ichigo, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Kissing, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, Naruto is Naruko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Namikaze Minato, Romance, Sadistic Namikaze Minato, Stalker Uchiha Madara, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yaoi, human! Kurama, once again its a boys romance!, stalkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuTheSeekerOfDarkness/pseuds/RikuTheSeekerOfDarkness
Summary: On a peaceful kingdom called Konoha suddenly storm brewing as the 3 rulers asking the hand of marriages of the 3 princesses. watch the crack of the kingdom advisor trying to twack the courting and the crazy antic of the king.with a stalker personality of Madara too!





	1. Far away Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello minna…how are you? did you enjoyed the autumn season this year or maybe this month still be considered as summer? I dunno anymore…..
> 
> So...anyway this is my very first attempt to write Xover fanfic…I hope everyone will like it. And hope I can make a good story. Maan I’m soo busy...really busy (in Momoshiro Takeshi tone).
> 
> so…let’s disclaim this one together!

  Once upon a time…there’s a kingdom called Kingdom of Konoha of the leaf, it’s a really beautiful kingdom with many herbs for medicines, beautiful flowers, a thousand lustful color of many kind of crops and many rows of gems like color for the fruits, there’s also a mine for gold too. In the castle, lived and ruled by a kind king with a very eccentric behavior, Uruhara Kisuke and his younger brother who just as his kind gentle and loved by all (also feared when anyone harmed the princesses and his older brother) that worked as his advisor called Namikaze Minato.

    There are also live 3 princesses that both the king and advisor adore and love. The eldest, she being adopted by the advisor when she was little after being abandoned by her parents for her hair color that doesn’t match their own hair color after 4 years of being abused which she then survived by her own by living on the street in which she either lived by stealing or foraging from corpses that died from the war. One day Minato who stopped by on her village, he then saw how the villager treating her and how she lived on the street…he then decided to takes her in as his daughter. At first she guarded and hiding from Minato and kushina the wife of Minato but after 6 months after she taken in by Minato, she then slowly but surely warmed up to both Minato and Kushina after much insistent and urging from both of then and from that on she always saw an overprotective father and brother figures in Namikaze Minato and mother and sister figure in Kushina.

 Meanwhile she saw the king Uruhara Kisuke as a weird and mad man as some sort uncle after he always bringing and showing his weird and dangerous presents to her even after both Minato and Kushina warned him to not bring something dangerous on their household in which after Minato decided to treating him he stopped to bringing them again after Minato said with the sweetest smile that Kisuke knows that Minato really pissed of and deathly serious of his treats “there are a pregnant woman and a 5 years old girl in this household so I suggest you to not bring anymore of your inventions in here anymore unless you want me to cut off your balls and then hang you on the courtyard naked”.

   The eldest princess who also the shortest among the three, her name is Hitsugaya Toushiro (don’t called her short though…real sensitive about her height), she has a leg length hair with beautiful snowy color and spiky on the front part (like his hair on anime after time skip in the Quincy arc) which she often let down if she not tied her hair in a ponytail, she always wear a snow flake hair clip which is a present from Kushina on the day she arrived on Namikaze household which she treasured dearly. She also has beautiful turquoise eyes color which Kushina claim as pretty color and she also has a pale ivory skin to comply with her beauty. She always wear a turquoise scarf that just like her beautiful eye color and also she always frowning and hard to make her smile let alone laughing.

         The second princess named Kurosaki Uruhara Shiba Ichigo the adopted daughter of the king, she named after both her real mother and father surnames in which her real father was the first younger brother of Kisuke and the second older brother for Minato. Both of her mother, her unborn twin sisters and father died from an arson that caused by a jealous woman who wants to marry Shiba Isshin who already married to Kurosaki Masaki at that time and after the death of his brother and sister-in-law, Uruhara then decided to takes in the little baby Ichigo who managed being saved from the fire who robs her family from her as his own daughter. Ichigo has an orange hip length hair color and like her eldest sister, her front hair is spiky (like his hair on anime after time skip), unlike her elder sister… she is tall almost like his adopted father, she spotted with a pair of beautiful and rich Chocolate brown eyes that she inherited from her father with a matching with the peach skin that she inherited from her mother and she like her eldest sister, she always frowning and rarely smile though unlike her elder sister, she can still easily to make she smile and laughing.

                And the last one was the youngest…she under named Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. She has both her father and her death mother surname. Like her father and sisters, she has rather spikey hair with real bright Yellow color that just like a morning sun and she styled her butt hair length hair (which like her sisters, only her front that spiky) in pig tails and sometimes in pony tail and cerulean blue eyes color that she inherited it from his father along with his hair color and she had sun kissed tan skin color with 6 whiskers marks on her cheeks that she received after being kidnapped just after 10 minutes of her birth from her kidnapper and while she has her mother eyes shape and face, unlike her sisters… she always in happy go lucky mood and not once being spotted with any frowns, well except when she is angry and upset. She always spotted with million ryos necklace that given to her by godmother after she won a bet against her godmother and she always wear that necklace on her neck.

   One day on the eldest 17 years old birthday party, the said eldest almost died from poisoning from a drink that given to her by an unknown woman who worked as the servant for years which claimed as its from one of her many suitors and from that on the eldest body become weaker and prone to illnesses especially on summer season. After that party, all her family specially her second sister who really loved her so much because she always protected the second from her bully because her bright orange hair and the youngest too become much more protective of her to the point that the eldest claimed that they almost beyond of overprotectiveness since the eldest always kind and pays attention on her aside from her second eldest sister and his father and the king while the other insulted her from behind and blamed her of her mother death in which despite Minato told the citizen that Kushina died from protecting their precious child after being kidnapped, the citizen still blamed the baby.

       As for the advisor, he along with his older brother become more fierce protector of his adopted daughter after her almost death incident (but Minato much more fierce than Kisuke in term of their protectiveness) and somehow and someway he managed to tracked down his daughter poisoner and captured her (in which even the King didn’t know and didn’t want to know how he accomplished it) and lets just say what he done to the woman is not pretty and the said woman always begged death and mercy when Minato punished and tortured her. In which the king always dubbed the angry Minato as “demon Minato” because if Minato ever goes into this state even the king afraid to crossed him.

**-o0o-**

 

  Meanwhile in far away land from Konoha, there’s a land called Kingdom of Seireitei, the kingdom has few small towns and the famous of all is Karakura town and Rukongai district. The kingdom has 3 rulers both ruled a piece of land, The second oldest who also blood realted son of the former emperor who now become the current emperor of Seireitei named Juushiro Ukitake, he had a long pure white color for hair color that almost reached his waist(from his illness), pale skin color and black eyebrow and he had beautiful green eyes that reflect his kindness and selfless though, because his weak body and always coughing up blood and his duty as the Emperor and the ruler of Seireitei sometimes being substituted  by his best friend, Kyouraku Shunsui or his advisor Kuchiki Byakuya who is his student and also a very dear friend of his (through Byakuya often seeing him as his senior, teacher and someone who he looked up into, he always reluctantly denying that he was the ruler’s best friend). He always often than not discovered that he being stalked by the ordered Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji to oversee his health when he is off duty and his over worried adopted brothers always visiting him at least 4 times a week.

      The oldest one named Zaraki Kenpachi, he ruled land of Rukongai district. He was adopted by the previous emperor and he decide to honor his teacher who gone missing, he kept his teacher title name “Kenpachi”. He has a long stringy black hair which he keeps with many bells (which his adopted daughter, Yachiru requested of him and putting them on him), he has a green eyes, which he keeps his left eye on eye patch, his most traits that can be recognized from him is his left side scar which he received from his teacher back then and he also a tall with wild aggressive and muscular invidual. He also had 7 years old adopted daughter named Yachiru Kenpachi which he spoiled rotten, yet she always considered on other person and not become a spoiled princess.

          The youngest one named Sabaku no Gaara, he being adopted by Ukitake after the emperor saved him and his older siblings from his abusive father. Gaara then being adopted into the royal family while his oldest siblings refused the offer and say they just want to repay Gaara for not stopping their father sooner and let their father abusing him by served him as mere servants. The youngest has a crimson hair color with teal colored eyes which only reflected and shows emotions when he with his adopted and real siblings and around his eyes he has thick black rings. He also has blood red tattoo in kanji which read as ‘Love’ his skin is has ivory color and that he also rather small for his age because he is a premature baby. He also has a gourd that strapped on his back which carried many sands since it’s his form of attack and defense which make him different from his adopted brothers who wield swords with a very special powers and having a spirit possessed the blade

**-o0o-**

 

                 Seireitei is a large kingdom with lots of rare vegetative with lots of lustful color for crops and beautiful colored fruits. The kingdom itself has very successful mines like precious gems and stones or like silver and platinum mines. Each piece of lands that ruled by each siblings has difference government but mainly all the governments followed the rules from the capital such as in Rukongai district, all male at least have to know sword wielding and material arts, while he woman have to know material arts to defense themselves.

         Currently Seireitei undergo a war with a rival land called Hueco mundo. The war itself has comes to the end with the enemies become afraid of the power of Kenpachi, but the leader of Huecho Mundo, Aizen Sousuke vowed to return again and disappeared. But just as any wars, the Seireitei had suffered many causalities and both the emperor and his brothers decided to search for a bride from neighborhood kingdoms that had assisted them during war to have a support to rebuild their lands once more and agree only to married to the person they falls to .

             And so that decisions been made and agreed upon but unknown to them… that the decisions will lead them to their soul mates and they will have a one hell of challenges ahead of them as they will courted the princesses under a hawk eyed of a very protective father sans uncle watchful eyes especially  the eldest and the second. What fate will await them in the near future? Will they gave up?


	2. The Icy princess rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the 3 ruler...the Emperor Ukitake Juushirou and his adopted brothers arrive in the Konoha, they then asked an audiance with King Urahara.  
> after they meeting the king, they then asked the hand of marriages of the three princesses....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is...the second chapter...after this, maybe the flow of the update will become slow...but i hope all of you please bear it for me and also i am sorry about Kenpachi speech, i can't really potrayed him better much to my dismay but i will try so i hope you all to willing to forgive me especially to you all who is Kenpachi fans out there...anyway...here it is the second chapter

** Minato P.O.V **

  I will kill them….especially the white haired and the red haired ones, I don’t care if they are emperor or kings from the neighboring kingdom, as long they targeted my beloved daughters I will kill them in a painful death. Kushina, my beloved wife once said to me that my sadistic personality is really scary that even made both combination of Kurama and Kushina themself looks like an angle while they are angry and I plan to live with that.

    I know that Kisuke tried to soothe me from my ‘Demon mode’ as Kisuke dubbed it 3 years ago when I killed the poisoner that dared to poisoned my Shiro-chan, but I can feel that Kisuke give an evil glare at the giant brute that aiming his gaze to Ichigo which I know that the brute will not leave without at least getting scars from Kisuke.

      As I calming down I then said “no matter what…I won’t let you married to my daughters and niece just for power nor what you just suggesting” “ya know…ya didn’ get to decide… is tha king that has the right to decide” said the brute while his and his brothers gaze not leaving Ichigo, Naruto and Toushiro which make me more pissed of and ready to explode again if not for Toushiro putting her cold hand on my arm and giving me one of her rare small smiles that said ‘to not worry about her and her sisters’ and making the white haired emperor a smile that seems to promise to make Toushiro his, which nearly making me to throw my hiraishin kunai at him and killed him for not Toushiro still keeping her hand on my arm in order to let me know to not do something stupid as in killing an emperor. “even I get to decide…Kenpachi-donno I must agree with my little brother and advisor here, I won’t let you to take my daughter and nieces away from either mine nor Minato’s side” which make me grin in victory meanwhile  both the emperor and his brothers frown.

** Toushiro P.O.V **

  Unlike both Naruto and Ichigo that rebellious and didn’t have any interest in politics…I know after my father and uncle said to not let the three of us away means. However I hate it that I know which kingdom they come from after all it’s not hard to guess especially the red head boy that have his eyes on Naruto… Gaara no Subaku, the youngest king from Sereitei Kingdom and the ruler of the village called Karakura town… he can be know by his kanji “AI” tattoo and his gourd that he always carried.

      I heard that the kingdom in crisis from the war with Huenco Mundo that ended 2 years ago and if they appeared here and offer our hands in marriage then that’s mean that’s the kingdom in desperate state that needs power and supports from other kingdoms and the best way were to search for a bride and the best ones are on Konoha since both me and my sisters were known and famous  for that we are not interest on man (that interested on power and saw as us trophy) and not a fan girls, spoiled princesses nor interested on power and riches which for them we are the perfect candidates. With a deep sigh I then decided to said something that I know it will make my uncle and father sulking (they will deny this later on though) and crying in waterfall mode for 3 weeks and make my sisters especially Ichigo in very bad mood “I accept it...but you three have to court us AND only in Konoha, we will not go to Sireitei and you three will give up if we decline your offers, hand in marriages or your advances this only applied not toward my siblings and mine stubbornness for not getting married and this decline is applied after 3 times before you have to back down…be assured that we wouldn’t decline without the three of you trying to seduced and courting us first. Are you understood?” and as just as I expected, both dad and uncle started crying and Naruto and Ichigo frowning and mean while the 3 rulers grinning in victory.

“understood…and I assume that there’s a time limit?” said the emperor while kept his eyes on me “Yes…3 years we giving you 3 years for courting us” “understood…then if you excuse us, hime-sama, both me and my older brothers will need to return to our kingdom to place substitutes for when we will be gone from the kingdom” said the grinning red head while giving Naruto a smirk which Naruto replay with glare, after the 3 rulers gone…just as I suspected, my very own person being assaulted by two crying adults that started to babbled, crying and hugging me while asking me why I agreed with them with some back up agreement from my sisters which resulted in giving me one hell of headache.

** Kenpachi P.O.V **

 “who knows that chibi princess just agreeing with us like tha’ ” I said as I wondered about tha’ weird princess that caught Juushirou attentions “she knows us as the rulers of the Sereitei and she making a choice from either she and her sisters give us a chance to courting them which she knows that we wouldn’t ask their hands on marriage without some courting first, and since we hate fan girls and spoiled princesses and money digger…” Said Juushirou while he digging something out of his bag “Which she was damn right….” Said Gaara as he observed the woods as we journeyed on carriage that brought us to Konoha “or they eventually have to married to some other kings or princes that only seen them as mere trophy or as a pawn to reign power from king Uruhara or Minato-sama” juushirou continued after he found what he been looking for “hmmm…so then tha’ princess choose us” “correct….”Which brought some pause to the conversation between me and Juushirou

    “I see…still I’m sure that Yachiru will be happy that she soon will got new mommy” while grinning I image what will Yachiru expression will be when I tell her as that an orange head princess will be her mommy “I’m sure she will be happy” grinning Gaara as he finally pays attention to us while Juushirou just contently smiling while reading some scrolls.

** Ichigo P.O.V **

“nee-sama why did you agree to them?!” both me and Naruto said or rather yelling to Toshirou-neesama who just contently and silently sipping her chamomile tea and as we waiting for her answers both of us munching on plain white chocolate cookies that laid on the plate which was Nee-sama favorite cookies flavor, as she finishing one of the cookies she then said “which will you choose…married to that creepy Orochimaru and his underlings or married to them?” “not fair…of course both me and nee-san will choose them over that Oro-teme over thousand times” said the pouting Naruto as she sipping on her tea “then you have your answer” said nee-san as she takes out a politics book out of nowhere and I then said while observing nee-sama as she just kept reading “but I though Uruhara-tou-san have refused every proposals they sending and uncle once said and I repeat: “I won’t hand over my dear daughters and niece over that **DAMN SNAKE**!!! Not in this life time nor the next one and the next ones too!!!” with screaming in not soooo gentle tone of course” “yes...i remember that one never I saw uncle Uruhara shaking in fear and nearing pissing on his pants not even 3 years ago” Naruto said with darker tone on the end.

  “Even so… seems like both Orochimaru, Uchiha Madara and Aizen Sousuke had yet given up, just 1 months ago they send another one with war treating letters which Minato-tou-sama send them back with one of his 3 prolonged kunai that he yet put his seals on to them” said nee-san as she keeping reading “I hate them and right now I even considered to married that damn giant!” I said while pissed off, in which I taking my anger on the innocent cookie that on my hand as I image I killing that arrogant Aizen on his palace back to the hell and I can see that Naruto glaring at her tea like her eyes shooting out laser and killing Orochimaru off which I’m sure its not that far off and for nee-sama I’m sure she will just frosting the training grounds again later today for worked out her frustration of Madara adamant attempts on courting her.

    Between the three of us I pity nee-sama more, don’t take it the wrong way…both me and Naruto have our own problem with Aizen and Orochimaru but even both Aizen and Orochimaru pitied Nee-sama for having to putting out with Madara and it didn’t even help with Naruto bonded and formed a sworn brother-sister relationship with one of Madara nephews, Uchiha Sasuke, Which made him always come when Sasuke visiting Naruto over four times every three months and always pissing off nee-sama. Her one and only sanctuary is always near the stoic yet caring older brother of Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi that Madara afraid of and which he always willing to become nee-sama personal meat shield for warding from his uncle off and resulting their close bond as best friend and one that which both uncle and father approved to be near nee-sama (which for a male species is an honor) because they knew that Itachi is currently dating Kyutenbi Kurama the red hairedprince from Uzu kingdom which located near the border between Konoha and Sunagakure and also Sasuke was known and much to the despair from his fans club that he dating Hyuuga Hinata from Hyuuga clan that reside on Konoha and the enemy of Uchiha clan, which on nee-sama opinion is just like modern Romeo and Juliet story with Itachi as Mercutio and Sasuke as the Romeo while Hinata as the Juliet.

       For all I hope that these three kings can drive the trio OROSOUMA team with their team UKISAKEN team, after all I hope the giant who keeps having his gaze on me is just like the rumor said that Aizen armies got scared of  Zaraki Kenpachi strength is true. For I already on limits of my patients on Aizen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this chapter is much shorter than before…but I can’t think anymore for this chapter and I tried extra harder on this chapter so I can have link for the next one….  
> please tell me what did you want to add on the next chapter...i will try my hardest to add it in the story
> 
>  
> 
> Naruto: why…why I should paired with Oro-teme!!!!!
> 
> Riku: shut up..its much battle I paired you with Orochimaru than with Oonoki!!!
> 
> Naruto: What is the different!!!!
> 
> Riku: don’t make me act on my treats!
> 
> Naruto: Bring it on!!!
> 
> Ichigo: Oi, Toushiro DO something!!!
> 
> Toushiro: you are hopeless…it’s our jobs to keep our youngest in the line
> 
> RIku: COME BACK HERE…….NAAAAAARUUUUUUUTOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! *chasing naruto with frying pan and kunai*
> 
> Ichigo: just close this useless corner from now…don’t want the readers to see the author maimed their own characters


	3. Three Princessess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes to village  
> Ichigo and Toushiro met unwanted guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here the new chapter...hope all of you enjoyed it!!!  
> also for referance Naruto ad Ichgo called Toushiro as Nee-sama while Naruto called Ichigo as Nee-san hope it can cleared some confusion

** Naruto POV: **

Konoha….its actually a small kingdom…not overly big like Seireitei or that damn something mundo….its a peaceful kingdom under the rule of Urahara Kisuke, my uncle. The fire territory castle villages is relatively big with population over 200000 inhabitant the village…the kingdom itself is one of 5 elemental kingdoms that consisted and based on elements: fire, water, lighting, earth and wind.

   Each land had their own ruler Hi no kuni which the capital is Konoha is ruled by my uncle, Urahara Kisuke, Kumo which located on land of lighting currently being ruled by Ay the current emperor which according to Toushiro nee-sama is currently grooming his sworn brother Bee to taken his seat as emperor in next few years, Ame ga kure or often called Ame is located in water territory which ruled by big brother (he hated being called uncle) Yagura…he is in a sense rather taking a liking toward Nee-sama which he shower with adorations and gifts and rather fierce on protecting Nee-sama virtue that to the point both father and uncle Urahara happy whenever he visited because  Yagura only seeing Nee-sama as a beloved sister or maybe even as a daughter. Next is Iwa or often called Iwa ga kure…located in earth territory and ruled by what both uncle and Nee-sama often called him as stubborn old timer Oonoki…Oonoki is a war harden man that right now is almost reaching his 89 years old once again according to nee-sama and lastly is Suna ga kure that located o wind territory…ruled by Sasori which is Uchiha Itachi friend’s boyfriend or what Sasuke once said….Sasuke once said that Sasori is currently searching a way to bring back his most youngest nephew (which no one seems to know whoever this mysterious youngest nephew of king Sasori) and make him as the king of Suna and I once overheard from a conversation between Itachi and Nee-sama that Itachi said Sasori often complained and whined that he hates his position and how he wished someone just took over and freed him from the hell bend and the ban of all rulers have to suffer… **PAPERWORKS**.

Anyway as I done with my mussing, I then change my dress into more relaxing black T-shirt with red swirls that is my mom clan symbol, the Uzumaki clan which I also cover with a tangerine colored jacket that also have the design of Uzumaki clan on it and then I wear a matching orange skirt along with black stocking and black with orange strips boots. After I done dressing, I then styled my hair with one-sided ponytail which I finished it with black and orange straps ribbon which is a present from Ichigo nee-san on my 15th birthday which was last year…after I finished everything I then jumped from the window and sneaking around to go out from the castle,

    As I managed to get out from the castle undetected…I then walked to the castle town. As I walked around the town, I noticed some people send glares at me which I already gotten used at from the castle servants. As I walked aimlessly for few hours…I then decided to visit Hinata-chan and Neji-san who lived near the center of Konoha as one of many noble families of Konoha which known as Hyuuga. Hinata-chan also the girlfriend of the teme aka Uchiha Sasuke which always makes me wonder what did she saw in him and meanwhile Neji is the lover of Toushiro nee-sama best friend, advisor and caretaker Nara Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru is the laziest person in the planet not that that is uncommon, Nara clan who also one of the noble of Konoha known as one of the laziest and the smartest people on the earth which somehow and someway that the laziness only infected the male of Nara. It’s a common practice in royal family of Konoha for always having a Nara as their advisor…my father has Nara Shikaku as his advisor who also the father of Shikamaru while uncle Urahara has Nara Shikaaru who worked for him as advisor of war tactic in which Shikaaru is the father of Shikaku and grandfather of Shikamaru and as both I and Ichigo nee-san still haven’t appointed a Nara as our advisors yet. As I still thinking for what should I brought as souvenirs for both of nee-sama and nee-san I finally arrived at the front door of Hyuuga family which the guards immediately letting me in after telling me that Hinata-chan currently hosting some guests inside. Not wanting to disturbed her I then take some turn to go to the branch family headquarter to meet up with Neji which I saw practicing his family jutsu.

“Yo, Neji! Busy?” I say to neji who startled hearing my voice which he then send a glare at me for awhile which I interpreted as he annoyed at me for disturbing him before he giving me a big sigh that morphed in to small smile and say “yes…I am busy…so why you coming here today? You not sneaking out again aren’t you?” after some pause after he said the last sentence he then said as he turn his back to me and continue “No…forget it…you must be sneaking out again! What should kind of excuses I should tell toward Minato-sama again today if he knows that you sneaking out again!!!” which prompted me to laughing as he say it with strained and overdramatic tone while throwing his hands to the air for more dramatic air. Neji is a stoic guy but sometimes he can be a fun guy to hang out with which what I like that about him. “Well...you can just tell him that I just go out and hang out with my favorite guy in the world” I say with some skipping while followed him to inside of his room, “and risked to get murdered by your father and ignored by Shikamaru? No thanks… I did rather to tell the truth and letting you get punished by Minato-sama rather then having murdered by Minato-sama and then having Shikamaru ignored me for another month! He already ignored my calls and visits for 2 months already!!!” replayed Neji as he slammed his head to the chabudai as he said the last sentence, as I pouting with the prospect that Neji rather willing to letting me as a sacrifice for father wrath but I started to get interested when he said that Shikamaru ignored him for 2 months already…curious I then ask “why Shikamaru ignored you? What did you do? He never the type to get angry easily…” “Ugh…I didn’t do anything wrong…at least I think so…I mean I just canceled our dinner at the last minutes and it also there wasn’t any special anniversary or something” said Neji as he buried his face much deeper into his arms.

   As I helping him thinking the reason behind Shikamaru behavior suddenly the sliding door opened and Hinata-chan coming in with a curious expression as she saw that Neji who still buried his face on his arms and me who lays on the floor with a blank look, with a small sigh she then sit down near me and with a smile she say “Why the two of you so gloomy? Even I can feel the gloominess from outside and in fact the other branch members avoiding to be near this room” after few minutes staring at Hinata-chan smiling face, I then said “we are thinking why Shikamaru avoiding Neji these past 2 months and so far we still haven’t figured it out yet” with some chuckling Hinata-chan then say “why don’t you ask Toushiro-sama then? If I remember correctly Shikamaru-san is her advisor and I did assumes that Shikamaru-san will defiantly tell her if something bugs him not if he didn't tell her yet”.

After hearing Hinata-chan idea both me and Neji stare at her as in we just in the presence of a goddess, after finalized some plan to asked Nee-sama about Shikamaru (just in case Nee-sama refused to tell us) I then decided to go home before father realized that I just sneaking out of the castle again. After I bid my goodbye to Neji and Hinata-chan…I then journeyed back to the castle while avoiding the guards that patrolled around the village.

 

** Ichigo POV: **

Bored is the only way that could describe my mood right now….I always wonder how that Nee-sama can not be bored with these political lessons which always make both I and Naruto bored as hell. As the tutor keep her lectures about something to do with how to deal with merchant lords or discussion or even whatever it is as seeing as I have not paying attention to the lesson at all….my mind started to wonder what Naruto been doing these past few hours at the village seeing as today she didn’t have any lessons at all. I bet she didn’t know that uncle Minato started to planning to increasing her lessons time to making sure taht she not giving him anymore heart attacks for always sneaking out of the castle unnoticed.

  After few hours of daydreaming…suddenly someone hit me on my head…which I glare at the perpetrator who is Toushiro nee-sama who just rolling her eyes at me who just daydream throughout the class while holding the  textbooks which I assumes that she hit me with. As I walked out of the library with Nee-sama I noticed several guards that guards the throne room tensed from what I could feel two massive KI (Killing Intent) from the throne room, as I took a glance at Nee-sama who seems to feeling the KI…we then asked the guards to open the door to the throne room after with some warning from the guards that some uninvited guests just enter the throne room few hours ago.

As we entered the throne room both me and Nee-sama started to cursed inside our mind as we saw who the ones that caused the whole massive KI from both father and Uncle Minato. In front of the throne stand the three devils, the three of the ban of our lives to the point that we always hide from those three…Orochimaru, Madara and Aizen. ‘Why oh why….they appeared here again?! Damn it!’ as I started string of curses inside of my mind, I then startled by another massive of KI that suddenly appeared on my side…despite knowing who is it that leaked this kind of KI that even on par if not even more darker than Uncle Minato’s KI, I couldn’t resist to take a glance at Nee-sama who currently started to have a twitching smile and one of her eyebrow started to twitched too as the prospect that Madara started to turn around and eyeing Nee-sama with that arrogant and perverted smirk of his and in that instant her twitching started turn into one of frosty smile of hers that she only displayed it once during one of the battle that she once led that rumored that on that day and on the very same battle field she dubbed as the ‘ _The Dark Ice Dragon maiden of Konohagure '_ in honor of her prowess and cold blooded massacres during the war, even right now some of enemy territories still afraid and always retreated if Nee-sama ever rumored to appeared on the battle fields.

** Toushiro POV: **

I officially hate my day as soon as I saw Uchiha Madara on the throne room. ‘Why in the thousand bloody hell that he must appear in here?!’ Not that I will talk it out loud what I just thinking. With some attitude control I managed to not straggled and killing the uncle of one of my best friends and the best friend who also sworn brother of Naruto while passing by the trio of the ban of mine and my sisters and walk toward the throne.

As I stand near Otou-sama while I see that Ichigo taken her position to be near uncle Urahara as much as possible I then ask in much forced controlled tone “Your majesty…Otou-sama…may I ask why these three appeared here **AGAIN**?” with some frowning Otou-sama then said with venom in his tone as much as he can muster the said venom “nothing that need your concern my dear….its just both me and his majesty just almost done with some **unwanted discussions** with some **unwanted guests** ” both me and Ichigo started to frown at what Otou-sama just said and more specifically at the unwanted guests and unwanted discussions part which the two of us instantly know that what these three wanted.

 As I keep frowning, Madara then step forward and distanced himself from the two of his friends and lackyes and then say with much infuriated and irritating arrogant tone of his “Now…Now Minato-sama with a due respect…even though I can’t deny that we are unwanted guests seeing as that we just come to Konoha without prior notices but this wasn’t some unwanted discussions. As that I just wanted to discussed the prospect and advantages of Konoha joined and merged with Huenco Mundo with just some pros and cons to considers and as long the two of you letting us marry the three beautiful princesses we can arrange that you will receives more advantages when the two kingdoms”

    After Madara finished his little speech Uncle Urahara the started to stand up and frowning before he say “and with due respect Mr.Uchiha…no matter what you said I will never consist to letting my nieces and daughter to marry the three of you and Konoha will never ever will merged with Huenco mundo now and even the day I step down from the throne or even I the day died! Now please leave…you have exceed your welcome and visit in my kingdom” after hearing what Uncle Urahara said, Madara and the other two started to frowning and then leave with a promise that we will regret to ever denying them.

As they exited the throne room…both me and Ichigo started to hug him in gratitude who sit back on his throne and after some many thanks from us two sisters, after few minutes of hugging, both father and uncle shooed us away and said that they have another work need to finished that they forced to leaved them in order to forced hosting Madara and his lackey. After leaving the throne room both me and Ichigo then released the tension in our body with a heavy and big sigh before continued to walk through corridors and toward our repetitive rooms. As I entered my bedroom, I then plopped onto my soft bed before staring my room celling while thinking what I should do to make sure that Madara and his lackeys never appeared on Konoha again. But even with much thinking…I couldn’t help but thinking that my decision to letting the three rulers of Seireitei to court us is the best choice seeing as that I assured that they will honor their agreement and conditions.

    Ukitae Juushirou the emperor of seireitei, I wonder what kind of man that he is…there are so little information about him the only information that I only could gather is that he is a double wielder person and a rumor that before the taken the throne he dubbed as the ‘ _The Left of twin demons of Ou-ken_ ” seems like during that time he worked together with the current second in command of Sereitei, Kyoraku Shunsui which have the epitaph ‘ _The Right of the twin demon of Ou-ken_ ’ that and also that he had a frail body as he often absence in term of ruling as from a sick absences another rumor said that his illness is incurable. Even so the only one that I could credits of is that the part of he is a double wielder which I confirmed by Minato tou-sama.

Either way I just hope that he can help me warding the ban of my lives that named Uchiha Madara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter meet all of the standard for many of you...i hope i make a good chapter to read once again.  
> once again i apologize for many of my wording and grammar mistakes..
> 
> i hope all of you leaves many kudos and comments!!! see ya at next chapter


End file.
